Kingdom of Bleeding Hearts
by xxbloodyxheartsx666xx
Summary: Manx is new to the organization, can she break through the silent hero's shell?
1. who's Lexaeus?

so, hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction. I guess I have to do a disclaimer? I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I wish I did, because then I could be with Lexaeus every day! So please RandR, it would be soooo nice to get some feedback. Love you guys lots, I live for reviews.

I gazed in the mirror, my forehead dimpled in annoyance as I looked upon my reflection. I have long hair, that's almost down to my waist, which I usually pull back in a braid. It is rainbow in color and almost iridescent, like it glows with its own internal light. Today I decided to leave it down in soft waves and side swept bangs instead. I had on a light amount of make-up. Some pale foundation and powder to set it. Even though I have skin like porcelain I like to add color. I also had on some black eyeliner with winged out tips. Over top of that I had purple eye shadow; I had matching purple lipstick on my lips. I frowned at my ears; cat ears are so hard to fit earrings in. All I could do was put a couple of hoops in the edge. I also have a nose piercing, lip piercing, and navel piercing. My tail twitched in annoyance and my eyes turned a light shade of red. I had to get going in half an hour and all I had done was my hair and make-up. I fastened a tight black choker with a silver bell around my throat. It was to cover the scar there. I then walked into my walk-in closet. I pulled out a super cute fringed mid-riff shirt with the blink 182 symbol on it. I also pulled on some super tight black skinny jeans with a hole in the back for my tail. I then bent down to pick up my specially made six inch stilettos. I have to get them specially made for my cat paws. I slipped them on and admired my claws; they were painted a blood red. I then pulled out my organization cloak. It used to be my mother's…until she died. I had made some alterations to it. It now came down to mid-thigh and had a silver buckle that did up across my chest. Whenever I buckle it up it strains over my double D's. I bent down and picked up my luggage. I was off to visit my mom's best friend's son, Axel, in the Kingdom of Hearts.

I took the Gummi Bus to the depot where Axel would pick me up. He was going to pick me up and bring me to the apartment where all of the organization members live. After the long ride in I stepped off the bus and looked around for Axel. I saw a man with spiky blood red hair, kind of in the shape of a pineapple. He had sparkling green eyes, like verdant fields. He also had triangle shaped marks on his cheeks. He must be Axel. He looked at me and said "Sup, I'm Axel, got it memorized?" I smiled winningly at him "I'm Manx, got it memorized?" He smirked. "I got it memorized." We got into his red Camaro that shot fire out the exhaust pipe as he started it up. Apparently he really likes fire. We drove down King Mickey Street to the Organization 13 Apartment. The building was all black with red curtains in the windows. Axel knocked on the door 3 times, in a specific order. He said that it was the secret knock and asked me if I had it memorized. I did. He then told me I would be sharing a room with Lexaeus…who was Lexaeus?


	2. Sweet Dreams

So, hi guys, I'm back already! I'm just haivng so much fun writing this fic. OF course I don't own kingdom hearts, just in my dreams. BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, it would make my day soooo much better.

* * *

I walked tentatively towards the door, there was a large number five attached to the front, I cocked my head curiously. "Hey Axel," I called, "why is there a number five on his door?" Axel replied, "the number represents the number of the organization member…acquit it to memory." I laughed at his joke as my slender shoulders rose and fell in a graceful shrug, "I'm going to go unpack now." The large mahogany door swung open and I stopped to take in the details of my new roommate's room. It was very neat, which was surprising to me, I though all men were messy creatures. It would be a nice change to not have to clean up after someone. He also had a large bookshelf against one wall. It seemed to contain books from all genres. Opposite to the bookshelf was a door, which I assumed led to an ensuite bathroom. There was also a Marilyn Manson poster on the wall, that was fantastic, I love Marilyn Manson, perhaps Lexaeus an I will have something in common. Directly across from me there was a window with a seat in it that had a beautiful view of the city…it was breathtaking. Then I noticed one tiny flaw…there was only one moderately sized bed. Well, nodded to myself, I had dealt with worse. I set my suitcase down in the corner, momentarily pausing to pull out my journal so I could write about the days events so far. I sat down on the edge of the bed and began write.

I was so lost in my writing that I didn't notice the door swing inwards towards the bed. I was startled from my thoughts by the sound of a deep disgruntled exhale of breath. I jumped up in surprise, my body ready to run or fight. My breath caught in my throat as a beheld the man in front of me. My eyes went from their natural brown to a light pink shade and my tail twitched from side to side. This person in front of me was quite…masculine. He was tall and broad shouldered, with auburn hair that was pulled away from his face. His eyes were a steely grey-blue and he kept his firm gaze directed at me. He then quirked an eyebrow, as if to ask me "who are you, and why are you in my room?" I jumped to answer him immediately. "Hi, my name is Manx, Axel told me I would be sharing a room with you, I hope that's quite alright? I can leave if you would like?" I ducked my head bashfully. I heard a slightly less annoyed huff of breath, it sounded more accepting than anything. He gave a tight smile and a slight nod. "Does that mean I can stay?" I asked brightly, my eyes turning a vibrant yellow. He gave me a nod in the affirmative. "Oh thank you!" I flew at him with a hug." He awkwardly patted me on the back.

Axel called up the stairs "It's dinner time!" I flew down the stairs so I could help set up the table for the food being served. "Who all will be here tonight?" I asked nervously. Axel stopped in thought for a moment, "most of the organization is out on a mission, but Marluxia, Xion, and Larxene will be here." I gasped in excitement, "Larxene will be here! My older cousin!" Axel laughed at my enthusiasm and nodded. "don't worry if she doesn't warm up to you right away, she's just become bitter recently." The first person down the stairs, besides me and Lexaeus, was Marluxia. He had alabaster skin, rose pink hair, and emerald green eyes which held a mischievous glint. He gave me a quick once over and took his place at the table. I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling about him. Lexaeus took a seat beside him. Quickly after a woman whose name I learned was Xion sat beside Lexaeus. She gave him a weird look…maybe something was going on between them? I felt a pang of something and if I had been looking in the mirror I would have noticed that my eyes were a light green. My thoughts were broken when Larxene came down the stairs. She didn't react how I had expected her to, she just gazed at me indifferently. It hurt, but I didn't want to push the matter. I would figure out what was wrong later. She ended up tentatively taking a seat across from Marluxia. I sat down across from Lexaeus with Axel by my side. We had a free for all at the food, everyone grabbing what they wanted, dinner was a rambunctious affair. I reached for a bun, but couldn't quite reach. Lexaeus must have noticed because he gently tossed me a bead roll. I smiled in thanks and felt a pair of eyes on me, Xion huffed at me and went back to her plate. Other than that dinner was splendid.

It was getting late and Marluxia announced he was going to bed while throwing a glace towards Larxene. She promptly got up and followed him up the stairs. I tried to stifle a yawn, but had to agree that going to sleep sounded very tempting. Lexaeus met my eye and we both sauntered up the stairs. I was so tired I almost stumbled on the top step, however Lexaeus grabbed by the back of my cloak and hauled onto my feet like I weighed nothing. As we slipped into the bedroom I noticed a tension in the air. My concern came crashing down upon me like a wave. Where were we going to both sleep? I glanced up at the large man accompanying me and he shrugged and began to try an curl up in the tiny window seat. I shook my head at his antics and motioned towards the bed, "No, that's not fair, this is your room, if you would like we can share the be?" His cheeks seemed to turn a light shade of pink, but that might have just been the sun setting through the window. He slid into the left side of the bed while I said I'd be right back. I went into the ensuite bathroom to change into some pajamas. All I had with me was a baggy Marilyn Manson shirt and a pair of boy cut underwear. I stepped out of the washroom and Lexaeus peered at me before turning to face the opposite direction. I frowned for a moment, then slipped into the right side of the bed curling in a ball and promptly going to sleep. Before falling asleep I wondered to myself how life would here.


	3. Something Great

So hiii minasaaaan I'm back :) Hope you enjoy this new chappie. Please revieeeeeeeeeeew!

oh yeah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters except Manx

* * *

I woke up to a warm weight around my middle. Though what had actually woken me was the sound of shattering glass. I sprung up in bed which also woke Lexaeus, he quickly retracted his arm, which was the weight from before. We both stared in shock at a wide-eyed Xion standing in the doorway. Her expression turned to one of malice as she looked upon me, she promptly turned and walked off with a huff. "I am so sorry Lexaeus, I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your girlfriend." I felt so guilty, my eyes turning a stormy grey. He grabbed my hand to make me turn and cocked his head. "Xion?" I said. He smirked and shook silently, his muscular chest shaking with his silent laughter. "You aren't dating then?" I asked, daring to hope. He shook his head again, smiling widely. "Well," I sighed "that makes me feel better." I then realized the precarious situation were in. due to his grabbing me I was pressed right up against his chiseled body. I leaned back in embarrassment. He seemed to internally sigh as I backed away. "I need to go shower" I mumbled.

I came back into the room, wrapped in a towel, to see Lexaeus doing his early morning work-out routine. He wore sky-blue pajama bottoms and nothing else. I could easily see his well toned back and beautiful abs. His muscles were tensing and relaxing with his motions. My tail tucked around my legs as I watched him. Eventually he noticed my staring and paused in mid pushup. He gave me a panty dropping grin and curled an arm behind his back before continuing his routine. I shook my head and grabbed my clothing go and get changed. I pulled on some simple jean shorts and a cotton tank top. I deftly braided my hair so it fell down my back in a thick rope. Lexaeus brushed past me in the doorway to the bathroom so he could shower. I left the vicinity quickly, not trusting myself to be so close to him.

I ventured down the hall towards the kitchen. I planned on making breakfast for everyone. However, on my way I heard odd sounds coming from a door marked with a number 11. I thought and realized that it must be Marluxia's room. I could hear a feminine voice coinciding with his masculine one. He seemed to sound quite tense, while the feminine voice seemed to be pleading. Not wanting to be rude I continued down to the kitchen. However questions plagued me…what was going on in that room? Who was the girl in there?

Once I finished making breakfast, scrambled eggs for everyone, I rang the food bell positioned in the dining room. It sounded like an animal stampede coming down the stairs. Everyone shoveled food on to their plates and quickly scarfed down the food. Someone new was at the table today. A man with slate-colored hair, hanging over his right eye. "Hello" I said brightly, he grunted, but with no meaning behind it that I could decipher. "You know," I said gently "manners an intelligence can really win a girl over." He looked up at me with surprise. I smiled slightly, maybe there was hope for him after all.

I noticed Xion was still glaring at me. I timidly asked her if I had done something to upset her. She was just about to say something when Axel interrupted. "Geeze Xion go eat some chocolate or something, just because Lexaeus has the hots for Manx doesn't mean you need to be all PMS-y about it." Lexaeus sputtered in surprise, water dripping down his chin, his eyes wide and staring in the direction of Axel. Xion let out an animalistic growl and slammed her glass down on the table. "Why would he have the hots for her? She's a half animal freak." I felt my face turn red in embarrassment, is that how everyone saw me? I jumped up from the table and ran up to my room. I could hear Axel down below saying something about how insensitive Xion was being. I slammed the door shut behind me and fell on to the bed. Soon after I fell asleep due to the emotional stress.

I woke up to a light hand on my back, I flipped around to find Lexaeus looking at me intently, as if to say, "are you alright?" I sighed morosely. "I guess…I should be used to this kind of treatment by now." He frowned in consternation. "what?" I asked "It's not like it hasn't happened before. People always find something to torment me about." I pulled my knees up to my chest an rested my chin on top of them. I felt him gently stroke the scar on my neck, and I blanched, realizing I had forgotten to put my collar on. His face held nothing but concern and sympathy. Quietly he asked, "who did this to you?" My eyes widened at the sound of his voice, so smooth like water over stones. I saw his muscles tense in agitation. "It was a long time ago," I muttered "I don't have any parents. My father was very violent, one day when he went to cut my mother with a shard of glass and I got in the way. As a consequence I got this. I realized that day anything bad that happens to me I deserve. I gave up on finding love for myself and focused on helping other people." I felt a tear streak down my cheek as I thought about my past. I was surprised to feel Lexaeus' arms wrap around me in a tight embrace. We could have sat there for hours or minutes, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that this was a start to something great.


End file.
